


Just the Three of Us

by Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt/pseuds/Bees_in_a_davidbowie_shirt
Summary: All of the cats of the Junkyard love each other. Whether they think of each other as family, friends, best friends, and sometimes even mates.
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats), Bombalurina/Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Bombalurina/Munkustrap (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Just the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> also of this is heavily based off of what jacob brent said in his livestream;  
> demeter at the begining of the show is running away from macavity  
> grizabella is around the same age as bomba  
> griz was like 'engaged' to munk  
> and everything else is either based off of things i imagine in my head or things ive seen in various productions i watched on youtube.

The day that Demeter showed up at the Junkyard was a big one. It was when everyone was asleep, either in their dens or at their humans homes.

There was almost no sound when she arrived. The only reason that Munkustrap had even noticed her was because of the car that had driven by. Their headlights had shined into the Junkyard, casting a shadow across the garbage. 

She had hissed at the headlights as they shined on her, obviously scared of them. She probably didn't even know what they were. The poor Queen must have been terrified that it was Macavity, trying to get her to come back, when it was actually just a human driving by.

Munkustrap had been guarding the Junkyard, as he did most nights. Just like most nights, he was hidden, placed in an area where he could see everything but no one could see him; unless he wanted to be seen.

Demeter, at that time a complete stranger to him, had slunk into a nearby pipe, and Munkustrap had followed her, slowly and quietly. This was partially to sneak up and find out who she was, and partially because Munkustrap could see the fear in her body. The poor cat was trembling, and her fur was sticking up on end.

The confrontation in the pipe had not gone quickly; Munkustrap had scared Demeter, she had eventually calmed down, and then he had invited her into his den for the night, giving her his bed.

It seemed as though she had never left.

\---

Bombalurina was supposed to be the new Glamour Cat. 

The Glamour Cat is one of the most attractive Queens or Toms of the clan who is choosen to mate with the next Jellicle Leader, so that they can have kits. When the next Jellicle Leader, the current Protector of the Jellicle Tribe, Munkustrap, becomes the actual Jellicle Leader, then his kit will become the Protector. A new Glamour Cat will be born, and the trend will continue.

After Grizabella had left, for her bigger and better dreams, it had been decided that Bombalurina would replace her. At the time, the Queen had seemed beautiful, perfect, the obvious choice. Now, she was still beautiful, still perfect, but it was obvious that the tribe would have elected someone else if they had realized her nightly activities.

There is nothing wrong with a cat mating for the fun of it. Actually, it's encouraged, especially when a cat is in heat, as it can help them calm down.

But when you're in such an important status as Bombalurina, and are supposed to have the next Jellicle Leaders kits, then it's expected that you don't sleep around. You are denied the right, but it is certainly frowned upon.

Munkustrap had never made an effort to stop Bombalurina from sleeping with the other cats in the Junkyard. She had been with Queens and Toms alike, from this Junkyard to the next, and even in the streets. The one cat it seemed she did not mate with was Munkustrap, himself.

Sure, they shared a den and got along, but outside of that, there were no similarities or interactions between the two.

That is, until Demeter came along.

The Queen quickly became both of their friends. She slept in Munkustrap and Bombalurinas den, often in one of their beds because she was so terrified of what might happen that night. Demeter was often seen with Bombalurinas arms wrapped around her shoulder, or nuzzling Munkustrap for comfort.

Some cats were quick to express their disapproval. When Bustopher Jones stopped by, he talked about the traditional practices of the Jellicles, and how _“We need to keep those practices going! They are so important to the tribe!”_

The majority of the cats could care less, as long as Bombalurina and Munkustrap eventually produced at least one kitten.

There are some cats in the tribe who have already been reborn. They have lived with the Jellicles through many generations, and witnessed the same things happen over and over again; a Jellicle Leader coming out as gay, a Leader coming home one day pregnant with a kit that that certainly doesnt belong to the current Glamour Cat, Leaders and Glamour Cats alike running away, and many other things.

So, really, it didn't matter _that_ much.

\---

Bombalurina sang with Demeter. Alot.

With the Jellicles, songs were big. You could express love, affection, admiration, and even hate in many ways just by singing about someone.

When Munkustrap sings to Jennyanydots, to talk about how she trains the mice and takes care of the children, it is to show his appreciation. She raised him, along with basically every other cat who had been born in the Junkyard, and now he was returning his gratefulness to her by singing her song.

When Demeter finally chose to sing about her experiences with Macavity, it was Bombalurina who went up there with her. She supported her through the entire thing, relaying what she knew.

The two Queens were close, that much is obvious.

There were many moments that Jellicle Ball where Bombalurina protected Demeter the best she could. She pulled her away from the former Glamour Cat, Grizabella. She had held her close every time she had thought that Macavity was nearby, and closer when he actually had shown up. She had protectively sat next to her whenever possible.

And on the other side of Demeter was Munkustrap.

While they didn't sing any songs together, there are many other ways cats can express affection, especially if you're a Jellicle Cat.

Bombalurina would plant herself on Demeters right, while Munkustrap was on her left. Munkustrap was always one of the first people she would run to other than Bombalurina when scared. He was always there to keep others away from her after she panicked, and made sure that she calmed down.

\---

Old Deuteronomy was kidnapped by Macavity.

The Mystery Cat is an old enemy of his. He is getting on in age, but isn't part of any tribe, so he can't ascend to the Heaviside layer. This leads to him trying to blackmail other tribes into giving him a pass, so that he can be reborn again and start his evil over.

Then, Macavity had returned Old Deuteronomy!

The old cat had tottered across the Junkyard, arms open and welcome to everyone. The kittens had hugged him, the older Queens and Toms had sang for him quietly with smiles on their faces, and Demeter had begun hissing.

She ran around like crazy, trying to get everyone away, only stopping to try and make Munkustrap and Bombalurina understand.

Demeter had attacked, and Old Deuteronomy had suddenly become Macavity, trying to steal her back.

It had been a moment of horror for Munkustrap, and he was sure Bombalurina had felt the same fear pass through her body as Demeter was swung around by Macavity.

Munkustrap had jumped in without a second thought, trying to pull Demeter from the claws of the Mystery Cat. The other cats ran around in terror. Their leader was missing, the other cat that they considered their leader was in a fight, what were they to do?

Paying no mind to them, Munkustrap found Macavity for Demeter. They both pulled her body back and forth, like a game of tug-o-war, but with a real, live cat. She was ripped from cat to cat, and Munkustrap could feel his claws tearing out her fur. He was certain that Macavity was doing the same on his end, probably worse.

Eventually, Alonzo was able to run into the middle of the fight and carry Demeter from their clutches. Munkustrap didn't even see where she was placed, too busy fighting tooth and claw with the villain. 

They circled each other. The tabby didn't see Bombalurina or Demeter anywhere, and internally sighed, before being thrown across the ground.

His eyes were closed, fearing that that evil cat would attack him while he was laying there, but all he was greeted with were the tongues of the other cats that had been nearby as they tried to help clean his wounds.

In the distance, the Jellicle Protector could hear the familiar growls of Alonzo. The reason that Macavity hadn't come after the fallen fighter again had been because his Second in Command had lept in just in time.

Munkustrap was breathing heavily, still laying there, when he finally opened his eyes, only to be created by flying sparks, and then darkness.

\----

The darkness did not last long. A lamp had been lit by some cat, and they were currently shining it around the Junkyard. 

Across the clearing, Munkustrap made eye contact with Demeter, and slowly crawled his way towards the Queen.

Near the center of the Junkyard, she nuzzled him, purring loudly. She meowed a quiet _thank you_ in his ear, before grabbing his arms and pulling the Tom to his feet.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was sitting on a ledge next to Demeter. On Demeter's other side was Bombalurina. He leaned slightly into the Queen, just as Bombalurina was doing.

A voice that Munkustrap recognized as his own brother's voice, The Rum Tum Tugger, broke out into the night, and he began to sing as well, welcoming the presence of the tribe's magician. 

Mistoffelees' dance around the Junkyard made the Jellicle Protector smile. Everyone was so cheered up by a small bit of hope, and they sang and cheered for the magic cat along with Tugger

"Oh, well, I never was there ever, a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"

\---

It was certainly a shock to see the Queen that Munkustrap would have mated with to go to the Heaviside Layer. Next to him, he knew that Bombalurina felt the same; she sniffled slightly at his side. 

Grizabella had been Bombalurinas best friend. They had grown up together, practically sisters, before Grizabella had left for 'bigger' and 'better' things.

Munkustrap slowly wrapped an arm around Bombalurina, unsure if she wanted it or not. The Queen leaned into his touch, wrapping her own arms around him in a sideways hug. 

Quietly, the Jellicle Protector sang along with the others as Grizabella went to the Heaviside Layer. 

Demeter had never actually known Grizabella personally like the other cats of the Junkyard. She was an adult cat, a fully grown Queen and not a kitten, but she was also a new member of the Jellicles, so this was all new to her.

She has observed her fall from inside the walls of Macavity's cages, watching as the cat tried and tried again to make it big, only to never stay in her top spot for long. The golden Queen would never know the pain the same way that the other two felt, the pain of losing a friend, but she would still help the two all she could.

\---

"I am so proud of you, and how you took care of the other Jellicles during there's terrifying times," said Old Deuteronomy.

Munkustrap smiled. On the outside, it simply looked like a smile of appreciation and gratitude, like he was smiling because he had been thanked, but it was really a smile of pride. He simply did not know it, not wanting to be rude.

So, he stiffly replied with, "Thank you, father. May I be excused?"

"Of course! And tell Mistoffelees that he can now come in."

Munkustrap left the meeting area and relayed their Leaders message to the magic cat before heading towards his usual guard spot.

To his surprise, Alonzo was sitting there instead. He seemed to be prepared for Munkustrap, for as soon as the gray cat entered, he said, 

"You worked hard today, and me and some other toms agreed that you need a day off."

Munkustrap blinked in surprise.

"But, I need to stay here and make sure that no one comes into the Junkyard! That's my job!" He protested.

The black and white cat stood, placing his hands on the Jellicle Protectors shoulders.

"Munkustrap, I love you dearly, but you need to realize when you need a break. You got terribly hurt by Macavity today, your wounds need to be tended to better. Besides, I'm second in command! I'm trained to do this! Let me do my part of the job, Munk." He pushed the other tom slightly towards his own den. "Look, your Queen is even coming to fetch you."

At this, Munkustrap spun around, and was met with the sight of Bombalurina smoothly making her way across the yard. She seemed to slither to a stop in front of both the toms. 

Alonzo wiggled his eyebrows at the two.

"Have fun tonight, kits. And Bomba! You need to patch him up a bit!"

Bombalurina simply rolled her eyes, grabbing onto the gray tabbies arm to keep him steady. 

Now that Munkustrap really gave it some thought, standing guard wasn't exactly the brightest idea at the moment, seeing as how he could barely even stand.

"C'mon, big guy," she purred quietly. "Jenny gave us bandages and said we would need them."

Inside the den, Demeter was already sitting on his bed, fiddling with the supplies that Jennyanydots had given them.

Jennys owners worked for some special place that helped humans to stop being sick, and she often took things from them to help the cats of the yard. She also learned their tricks and taught them to the other cats, but was generally the most adept at helping with this kind of stuff.

The problem with that is that Jenny is also in charge of the kittens. She has to wrangle them all into bed, make sure they are asleep, prepare all their food for the next day, and many other things, especially if they didn't have a human home to return to at any point. So it seemed that he would be patched up by Bombalurina and Demeter for now.

Someone patted the Tom on his arm, and he whipped himself out of his thoughts to turn and look at who it was. Demeter gave him a gentle smile, before lifting his arm to get at a cut on his side.

He held it up, but was still in a slight daze.

It had been a long night; a long couple of nights, maybe even months in fact. It had been a long time since Demeter had arrived at the Jellicles Junkyard, scared of Macavity and looking for a safe place. Now here she was, once again in his den.

One of the Queens pushed his arm down, before pushing the rest of him down onto his bed. He curled up slightly, before reaching out towards the two.

"Hurry up," Munkustrap whined. "I'm cold!"

Demeter and Bombalurina exchanged a glance, before looking back at him.

"Which one of us?" Asked Demeter.

Munkustrap stared at them blankly, before repeating his former statement; 

"I'm cold."

Bombalurina smiled, before climbing over the tom and curling around his back. She then reached up to wave the other Queen down as well.

She curled up in front of him, her head tucked under his chin and a smile on her face.

\--

Old Deuteronomy slowly made his way to where he knew his son's den was. He had forgotten to tell him a few things.

It was a shared den, with his mate Bombalurina, so he was surprised to see that it split two different ways at the entrance.

A quick glance down the entrance to the right told Deuteronomy that that area was empty. It also smelled nothing like his son, so he could assume that Bombalurina slept there. This made him frown a little bit.

So the Jellicle Leader quietly made his way through the entrance on the left. It was completely silent in there, and he didn't want to disturb anyone.

To Old Deuteronomy's great surprise, the bed had both his son, Munkustrap, as well as Bombalurina in it, but there was another Queen as well.

This Queen was golden, with black markings every now and then. She was curled up to Munkustraps front, while Bombalurina was around his back.

The old Tom was pretty certain her name was Demeter. He smiled, before slowly backing out of the den.

The information wasn't that important anyways, and it could wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> got some big demebombastrap feels lately. theyre kinda maybe sorta definetly a new fixtation of mine haha.  
> anyways i cant stop thinking of watching them in the back of multiple productions and how theyre always near each other so i shit this out, half of it was typed on my laptop but then i had to turn that into the school so i typed the other halfnon my phone


End file.
